five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Fredbear Rebooted
:"Remember?" Five Nights at Freddy's: Fredbear Rebooted is a free-roam game made by Tonic ze Hedgefox featuring characters from Fredbear's. This takes place after FNAF3 using the objects salvaged from the auction. Plot A year after the burning of Fazbear's Fright, a few items were salvaged from the almost decaying building. Masks of old friends and suits of original characters. Now, the items have been bought to make reboot an old memory back from the grave. The entire game sets place in a rebuild of Fredbear's Family Diner. As nights progress new rooms get unlocked as they get built. However, it's clear that the animatronics are functioning wrong and try to attack you throughout the night. By Night 7 your character hacks into the animatronics and ends up getting fired by the night. At the end of the game, you get shown a view of an arcade machine with the text saying "To be continued... Fredbear's World". Characters Fredbear Fredbear is the main antagonist in the game. He starts being active on Night 3 and slowly approaches you from behind, unless you look at him and then he'll chase you. If you find him in a doorway he'll hide away. If you flash him with a flashlight he'll get stunned, allowing you to run off. He gets faster as nights go by, and cannot be out-ran by Night 6, and is the same speed as you by Night 5. Fredbear is a yellow unwithered version of the Freddy Fazbear that appeared in FNAF2. His hat, bowtie, eyebrows, buttons and nose is purple and his eyes are brown. He has four fingers instead of five like the spring locks. He starts on the Show Stage. Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie is one of the more common antagonists in the game. He starts being active by 2AM on Night 1 and chases you at a moderate speed. He'll also hide away if you find him in a doorway. When flashed with the flashlight, he'll be stunned and stumble back a bit. As nights progress, he gets faster. He gets to around your speed at around Night 4 and stops at that. Spring Bonnie is a yellow unwithered version of the Bonnie that appears in FNAF2. He has a purple bowtie and blue eyes. He starts on the Show Stage. Spring Bonnie can also crawl through vents. Funtime Foxy :For more, see here. Funtime Foxy is the second more common animatronics, starting at around Night 2 and rarely Night 1. She chases you at very high speeds and has to be blocked by getting flashed. She gets stunned the longest and allows you to run past, even touching her while stunned won't work. As nights progress, the stun time gets shorter. Funtime Foxy is a white and pink unwithered version of the Foxy that papears in FNAF2. She has yellow eyes. She starts on the Funtime Stage. Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy is a minorly common animatronic in the earlier nights. He starts to move at Night 2 and chases you. She acts similarly to Fredbear but is faster and gets stunned by the flashlight similarly to Funtime Foxy. She doesn't appear as often after Night 4. Funtime Freddy is a white and pink version of Fredbear with dark blue replacing what's regularly purple. She has bright blue eyes. She starts on the Funtime Stage. Funtime Freddy can also crawl through vents. Hybrid Hybrid is the hardest animatronic in the game and the least common. He starts to move at Night 5 and chases you quickly. It can't be stunned at all and can only be protected by going into another room, as it will lose sight of you. Hybrid appears to be a hybrid of the animatronics. He has half of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie's face, Funtime Foxy's torso with patches of Spring Bonnie on the chest and a bowtie. His legs are Fredbear's/Spring Bonnie's with patches of Funtime Foxy or Funtime Freddy. He starts in the Safe Room. Hybrid can also crawl through vents. Shadow Freddy Shadow Freddy is a minor easter egg character in this game. Sometimes he appears in The Office or Bathrooms once you run into it, and will appear in the Safe Room if the door closes. Staring at it for too long or approaching it will cause it to jumpscare you and crash your game. It appears by Night 2 rarely and gets more common as the night progresses. Gameplay You play as a security guard with a flashlight. You run around the building avoiding the animatronics and trying to survive from 12AM to until 6AM. The flashlight can be used on most of the animatronics but wont always work. You can also close doors which stop the animatronics momentarily. They can still open doors it just takes them a while. You can also crawl through vents which allows you to escape the animatronics as they either can't go in or slowly go through the vents. Mechanics in Certain Rooms Each room has a very different mechanic that allows you to stop the animatronics. *The Office has doors that cannot be opened (however there is a vent behind you making it possible for animatronics to get in the room) and a camera. The camera can show you where animatronics are and also has an audio function that works on Spring Bonnie and Hybrid 1/20 of the time. **There's also a fan in the room which you can turn off and on. **If you beat Custom Night presets you obtain plushies in here. *The Safe Room has a Freddy head that can be used to walk around with. This only works for Spring Bonnie, Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy. You can only wear it for so long as a toxicity meter goes down. To get rid of the mask you must go to the Safe Room shelves/tables, Dining Area tables or Office table to place it down to use again later. *The Safe Room also has a machine that can deactivate animatronics. This only appears in Nights 5-7 and only has 2 uses. *There's a drawn mask in the Dining Area that can be used. It only works for the Funtime animatronics. *You can turn the taps on within the Bathrooms. Animatronics are lured to this and allows you to hide. *In the Party Rooms you can put a Prize Box over your body and allow you to crawl around in it, making the view third person. This fools every animatronic except Hybrid and allows you to get into the vents. Other Pages *Gallery *Audio *DLC Trivia *If you press any of the Fredbear posters' noses, it makes a honking noise like every other game. *This game is based on The Joy of Creation: Reborn. *Tonic has confirmed that the sequel to this game will be a spinoff based on FNAF World. Category:Games Category:TonicHedgefox's pages